En la Azotea
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: En la azotea de un edificio pueden pasar cosas maravillosas así como sensillas.


**_EN LA AZOTEA._**

 Las estrellas en el firmamento iluminaron la tierra con su luz tintineante; no había lunas esa noche, sólo estrellas, preciosas estrellas…

 Un suspiro se escuchó entre el barullo del festejo, y el viento calido salió de sus delicados labios formando fantasmas de vapor. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza desechando las fantasías de su mente, despeinando sus cabellos y deshaciendo su fastuoso peinado, dejando caer su pelo suelto sobre su espalda.

 Una corriente fría llegó a abrazarla, haciendo ondular su vestido de seda negra mientras mecía sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda. Una media sonrisa se curvó en sus labios hasta que la misma brisa fuerte le robó su chal. Trató de alcanzarlo corriendo tras de el con sus brazos extendidos como quien pierde un paraguas, pero los tacones altos que llevaba disminuyeron su velocidad y pronto detuvo su andar cuando se le acabó el camino.

 Exhaló despacio observando como su chal se alejaba con el viento mientras la brisa seguía ondeando su vestido cual bandera de la paz; bajó sus brazos y levantó una mano moviéndola con ligereza en señal de adiós. Luego relajó su cuerpo sentándose en la orilla del edificio dando por perdida a su penda, meciendo sus pies y mirando la distancia a la que se encontraba del suelo.

 Sus brazos envolvieron su propia figura y sus manos comenzaron a moverse acariciando sus hombros para darse calor ahora que comenzaba a hacer frío.

 La puerta que conducía a la azotea se abrió repentinamente, pero estaba tan distraída tratando de quitarse el frío, que ni siquiera lo notó.

 –"¿Has visto a Van y a Fine?"– preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas haciéndola estremecer ante lo profunda que llegó a oírse.

 El hombre comenzó a acercarse con paso lento hacia donde ella estaba sentada, con sus pisadas amortiguadas por el sonido de la música del salón bajo ellos.

 –"Sí, los he visto"– dijo ella deteniendo de golpe el andar del sujeto, no queriendo que se acercase más –"Pero mejor déjalos solos. Lo necesitan".

 –"Lo sé"– dijo encogiendo los hombros –"Es sólo que Thomas los está buscando".

 –"Déjalos solos, Irvine"–repitió ella, sin darle la cara aún, frotando nuevamente sus brazos.

 –"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó el mercenario –"La fiesta es allá abajo".

 Moonbay no dijo nada, sólo maldijo el gran escote de su vestido mientras frotaba su piel con frenesí.

 –"¿Tienes frío?" – Preguntó Irvine sintiéndose estúpido viendo lo obvio –"¿Dónde está tu chal?"

 Ella señaló el horizonte –"El viento lo voló"-contestó y entonces escuchó un exhalo. –"¿Pasa algo?"- le preguntó al hombre, pero antes de que pudiera voltear, sintió algo asentarse sobre sus hombros y vio al hombre sentarse a su lado, ya sin su saco. –"gracias"- murmuró apenas y permanecieron en un basto silencio.

 -"Héroes"- pronunció ella rompiendo el silencio creyendo que habían permanecido así por al menos media hora.

 Irvine la volteó a ver un tanto confundido por la palabra dicha por ella.

 Ella le mostró una sonrisa extraña –"Héroes"-volvió a decir –"Nos han llamado héroes, sinceramente ¿tú crees que lo seamos?"- sus ojos se centraron en las estrellas, tratando de encontrarle formas a las constelaciones.

 -"No lo sé"- pronunció él después de unos minutos de pensarlo –"Sólo sé que yo hice lo que me gusta hacer, y creo que cualquiera haría lo mismo que hicimos nosotros".

 -"Tus palabras son muy enredadas"- profirió en un pequeño susurro –"Mira eso"- dijo señalando el cielo estrellado –"Hay muchas estrellas".

 -"Si"-dijo él –"Es muy hermoso".

 -"Es muy triste"- susurró ella –"¿Sabes? Cuando yo era niña, mis padres me dijeron que cuando alguien muere, Dios coloca una estrella en su nombre".

 Irvine soltó una pequeña risita burlándose de lo que ella había dicho –"Creo que a todos nos han contado esa historia cuando niños"- dijo centrando sus ojos en el cielo mientras una sonrisa en su rostro se volvía amplia.

 -"Y si eso es verdad"- pronunció Moonbay –"En este día murieron muchas persona, el firmamento no se da abasto para tantas estrellas"- su voz se quebró por momentos y su rostro parecía el de una niña entristecida.

 El mercenario no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos, viendo sus espejos cristalinos casi a punto de llorar y un nudo espeso se formo en su garganta al observarla de ésta manera. Un pequeño sollozo apenas pudo escucharse y esto hizo que, por un impulso venido de su instinto, pasara un brazo por encima de sus hombros para acercarla más a él, cosa a la que ella no se opuso.

 -"¿Y que tal si aquellos muertos nos celebran iluminando el cielo con estrellas por haber vencido a la muerte mostrándonos que tan hermoso es el mundo que salvamos".

 -"Puede ser"- pronunció en susurro la mujer, recargando la cabeza en su regazo.

  El silencio retornó a ellos, siendo ésta vez muy agradable mientras observaban el firmamento con mirada nítida. El hombre se atrevió a soltarla un momento sólo para colocar su brazo bajo el saco, para poder tocar su piel, ella se estremeció pero no dijo nada, incluso permaneció callada cuando el pulgar de la mano asentada en su cuerpo comenzó a acaricia y delinear la cuerva de sus hombros.

 -"Te ves mejor sin la tontería que siempre llevas sobre tu ojo"- interrumpió ella el silencio –"¿Dónde está?".

 -"Gracias"- murmuró Irvine –"Está en el bolsillo interior de mi saco".

 Moonbay tomó el objeto y lo observo un momento resistiéndose a la tentación de arrojarlo lejos, debía ser algo muy preciado para Irvine si lo llevaba a todos lados, así que lo volvió a guardar volviendo a mirar a las estrellas.

 Un rato después, la distancia entre ellos se hizo nula cuando Irvine la atrajo más hacia sí, y ella giro centrando sus ojos en los de él, acortando la distancia entre sus labios, ambos hechizados con la noche, sintiendo más cerca la respiración del otro, casi chocando contra sus rostros, entre abriendo la boca para besarse, cada vez más cerca…

 Una corriente de aire frío les erizó la espalda cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse y se alejaron el uno del otro lo más rápido posible.

 -"Lo siento"- se disculpó Irvine a lo que Moonbay negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no importaba, fue entonces cuando el hombre se levanto pareciendo dispuesto a irse.

 Un exhalo muy leve salió de los labios de la morena sintiéndose frustrada ante el verse sola –"Hasta luego" – susurró muy bajo encorvando su cuerpo en señal de decepción.

 -"¿Qué, ya te vas?" – preguntó el mercenario, a lo que ella se sorprendió.

 -"Yo…yo pensé que tú ya te ibas…y por eso…yo…yo…" – tartamudeó Moonbay cuando vio una mano frente a su rostro ofreciéndole ayuda para levantase, ella la aceptó y con un tirón muy suave, el hombre la levantó acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo sin importarle que el saco cayera y pudiera romperse su parche electrónico.

 -"Yo solo me levanté para invitarte a bailar" – murmuró muy cerca de su oído impregnando éste con su aliento, tomándola de la cintura, haciendo que ella colocara sus manos tras su cuello –"aquí se escucha la música del salón, pero también aquí nadie nos molestará mientras bailamos".

 Moonbay contuvo una pequeña risa ante verlo actuar como un casanova, pero después de todo, se dejó llevar, dejando que el guiara los pasos en la danza mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo queriendo que la sensación no terminara nunca, así como ese baile observado sólo por las estrellas permaneciera perpetuo.

 La pieza terminó, pero siguieron balando sin música, de todas formas, se habían olvidado por completo de ella en el momento en el que se miraron nuevamente a los ojos pudiendo verse reflejados en ellos, como espejos de alma.

 La mano de Irvine se acercó al rostro de Moonbay y tomó su barbilla con delicadeza alzándola un poco y juntó sus labios en un beso simple, tierno, un beso de niño; y cuando se hubo separado, ella tomó el rostro de Irvine de una forma suave para acercarlo a ella dándole otro beso un poco más intenso, separándose poco tiempo después.

 Él no pudo contenerse y le brindó a ella un tercer beso más pasional comenzando a acariciar su figura estrechándola más contra sí.

 -"Espera" – dijo ella separándose de él –"Quiero que esto sea tierno, no quiero ir más allá por está noche" – el hombre sonrió como de costumbre y se agachó a recoger el saco, después le ofreció el brazo a su acompañante.

 -"Me parece bien" – murmuró con galanura –"pero por favor, ven a bailar conmigo allá abajo".

 La mirada de la mujer se enterneció y aceptó el brazo del hombre no sin antes levantarse de puntillas para besar su mejilla en agradecimiento y ambos dejaron la azotea…olvidándose de las estrellas.

**_FIN_**

* * *

 Espero que les haya gustado ésta pequeña historia, esta basada cronológicamente (¿se dice así?) después de la batalla contra el Death Stinger, pensando en que después de acabar con ésta amenaza, nuestros héroes merecían una fiesta y una conmemoración. Bueno, a final de cuentas, es sólo otra historia salida de mi deliro (sí, creo que estoy loca UoU) pero por favor, dejen review.

 Lo del parche electrónico lo invente yo,  pues no sé como se llama esa cosa que siempre lleva en el rostro, aunque en lo particular, el se ve bien con o sin el.

 Quiero agradecer a Khaly de Malfoy, Giris, yingfacherryblossom, Fly y Shocase, que me han apoyado, así que seguiré por ustedes.

 Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración o quien quiera obtener el dibujo de Moonbay y Irvine vestidos de fiesta (bueno, como en el fic) puede contactarme a:

animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com aunque advierto, no soy una experta dibujante ^_^U.


End file.
